


Sonourge: Prison Love

by Strawberryswirl123



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass to Mouth, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryswirl123/pseuds/Strawberryswirl123
Summary: Sonic is constrained and sent to Zone Jail by his alternative counterpart (Zone Cop), Zonic. Due to some accusations towards the hero, Sonic is confident there's a mistake in his confinement here with the most dangerous criminals in the multiverse. Sonic is determined to find out who is behind this scheme, it gets difficult when a familiar face,Scourge, turns out to be his cellmate. Will Sonic expose the one behind this, and develop feelings for his anti?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Rosy the Rascal/Scourge the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sonourge: Prison Love

“Q-quit it!” The cries for mercy transpired from overstimulated lungs through dry, shouting lips. Peachy lips that vocalized pure struggle belonged to the one and only, Sonic the hedgehog, the most popular, and lovable hero on Mobius. Although, in very special cases, his remarkable presence wasn't in the usual Green Hills Zone setting. Very special instances that he was facing at the very moment. Shuffles of footsteps could be heard from around the panicked, azure hedgehog. More specifically, heavy boots from a certain cop.

“Quiet down, Mr. Hedgehog. We're almost to our destination, the Zone Jail.” The one in charge spoke calmly, who had the same physical characteristics his prisoner had; the only striking feature the two did not share was the uniform the stern cop bore.

“Please, Zonic! This must be a mistake! I haven't done anything _this_ bad to send me to jail, much less this one!” Sonic yelled at his alternative counterpart with anxiety in the usually chill voice. It would have been uncalled for to portray the now revealed zone cop as a person who made such common errors, but this was a situation that called for it. Never in a million years would Sonic suspect himself being handcuffed and dragged away from his home planet, to a place designed for criminals known throughout the multiverse. Criminals that he himself put away with cheekiness pride.

Zonic shook his head in disagreement, behaving patiently with the blue blur. If it was some random baddie screaming at him, that would have been a different story. Guiding the fresh newbie to his new home, It was expected that Sonic wouldn't have been too thrilled to be stuck in this facility with him. “I'm sorry Sonic, but there is no mistake. I got a report from an anonymous person that you tried to assault someone, I made sure to-”

Before he could reveal the report to the other, Sonic gasped and shook his head in frustration and denial. Interjecting with widened eyes, he tried to clear up the obvious misunderstanding quickly. “What, I didn't do that! I would never, you know me too much to even buy that accusation! Please let me go, I don't want to be where the most wanted criminals are kept!” Using his words while lending himself his own strength, he tried to struggle free from the other blue hedgehog, but it was no use. The specialized cuffs restrained him to have that as an option.

“No use of escaping. Did you think I'm ignorant enough to let you keep your abilities?" A long pause of silence slightly irritated the cop, Sonic prime wasn't going to receive special treatment. Not this time, that's not how things function around here. A few long minutes of prolonged walking led them to the building Sonic feared entering. "I know you too much to make a mistake like that." Sprinkling specks of sarcasm by using the other's words, Zonic made sure to ease up his captive's concerns. "We've arrived. At the moment, I can't do anything right now to set you free. Perhaps when I get the chance to look closer at the file I was given, I can see what I can do.” Zonic answered with monotone sympathy.

“No! Are you kidding me? Do it now before I'm considered meat here!" Sonic demanded, ignoring the annoyed glare from the other. He was used to glares given by his ebony counterpart and his echidna friend/rvial, he could take the same treatment from another version of himself.

Presenting the same type of treatment, Zonic ignored him while he scanned his ID card through a silver panel. The advanced technology replaced the need for a door knob. After a few seconds, the door of the gigantic jail opened to the two hedgehogs. Zonic stepped into the area, hauling Sonic behind him with minimal force.

Seeming like the loud complaints from the hero wouldn't vanished like he had hoped, the zone cop finally responded. “Not this instant, I must finish my other paperwork before I can even allow myself to take a bathroom break.” Zonic subconsciously gripped his forhead when the reasonable answer didn't seem to satisfy the other.

“But you have to! Right now! I don't want to be stuck with these people!” Sonic nervously reasoned before whipping his head in different directions to observe numerous thugs and criminals staring at him astonishingly. As if never in a million years expecting to see the arrested hero in their eye sights again. "You know I'm pretty much famous here, and _not_ in the good way!"

_I heard you the first time._ Not that the zone cop didn't care about Sonic's dilemma, it just wasn't the best time for him to halt all his assignments for one thing. “That sounds like a personal problem. For now, let's put you in your new cell, which you'll be sharing with your cellmate.” Zonic stated while guiding him in numerous hallways of cell cages. Sonic sighed loudly and kept his head low the entire time, trying not to make any eye contact with people he recognized, and got them here in the first place. Tenseful minutes passed by, finally Zonic stopped at a rusty, damaged cell. He turned to Sonic with a serious expression, “Remember your cell location. You'll get in trouble if you're not in there when instructed.” The authoritie warned.

_This is considered a new cell? What a disappointment._ Hoping for a more classy area for him only, he was baffled from the rules he was being chucked at already. Sonic couldn't help but ask, “What happens if I forget?” His tone faltered away from jumpy to playful. _Better start getting use to this, and be more positive with my situation._

“You most likely don't want to know” The zone cop merely answered. Vague responses didn't help the speedster's reassurance. For a more detailed explanation, punishment ranged from low to relatively high, but Zonic wasn't going to mention this to the already jittery hedgehog. "Your cell number is 3367-A, if it helps.” He unlocked the cell door and shoved Sonic in, causing the hero to fall on his stomach with a thud. Sonic’s groans of pain were muffled due to the nature of colliding with the floor. He quickly tried to get up and make a break for it, but Zonic already prepared for the situation, and locked the cell. He was used to petty attempts of running away, but he expected better from the Mobiun. Crossing his arms in unamusement, he huffed. “Nice try, like I never saw that one coming.”

A pout plastered itself onto the jailed, inexperienced inmate's muzzle, before hitting the thick cell bars with his cuffs. The clanking sound alerting another set of ears nearby. “Please, let me out. I feel like an actual delinquent.”

The words that surely anyone wanted to hear were said without much thought. “Who's to say you're not? Either way, keep showing me your foolishness, and your visit here will be much longer than you intended.”

Sonic immediately stopped complaining and looked at Zonic with defeat in his gaze. "Really? Not even a pity sorry for me? Or a fake pity sorry?" Taking the threat to heart, he began to decrease the unnecessary remarks from spewing out of his mouth.

"I'm not entirely pleased you're in my workplace either. Try to not cause a scene _anywhere."_ The zone cop sighed with a small ounce of pity for the other. There wasn't much he could do but give him that requested emotion and simple favor. Turning his body to signal his departure, Zonic stopped midway, remembering a few more rules and needed information the speedster had to know. “A few more things, you don't want to annoy your cellmate. He's a bit unstable, but I'm sure you'll reconnect with each other. You do know the guy afterall. Now, here are your mandatory clothes." Zonic's tone throughout his interactions with the hero had clear, underlying sarcasm. He threw the tattered jail uniform threw the barrier separating them. The attire landing on top of Sonic’s dusty sneakers.

_You mean my new cellmate is here? Oh chaos._ Sonic thought while picking up his new clothes. Inspecting them with strong opinions, he concluded they were rather ugly for his taste, despite not wearing any garments at all-besides his iconic shoes, socks, and gloves. Matching with the other's attitude, he replied sarcastically "Oh boy, I can't wait to meet him." Although, he did grow curious on who exactly this fellow was. If he was already familiar with the guy, there shouldn't be too many problems, right? Showing the change in attitude, Zonic took the chance to keep talking uninterrupted.

“If you look closely at the upper top of your shirt, it says you're number is 3367. A number behind your cellmate, 3366. This is how we identiy our inmates here. Now get dressed and wait for the announcements for further instructions.” Zonic lasty informed the timid speedster before taking his leave for good.

Watching the unhelpful cop go, Sonic sighed in dismay. He didn't see the point in calling-or what Zonic would say, 'bothering'-the busy hedghog. Free to be alone in his thoughts without interruption, Sonic began to think of his next steps here in zone jail. _I guess I have to be a good prisoner if I want to get out, but how long will that take?!_ Clearly bothered by his alternative self's lack of understandment and his own impatience, he started to put on his streched out garments harshly. His movements already took the effects of his suppressed speed with struggle. With growing worry tainting his mind, Sonic couldn't help but blurt out his troubling thought verbally. “Who would sabotage me, and cause me to be sent here?”

A soft echo from his own doing lingered around the hollow cell, before muteness followed in quick steps. The calming atmosphere of solitude was one thing the hero had to be accepting of welcoming in his change of lifestyle.

Barely given enough time for anyone to react, a sharp, long whistle arising from the pitch black corner of the cell pierced through the still silence. A low-pitched voice soon introduced itself to the not so alone being. "I wonder why someone would do that to the multiverse's most lousy do-gooder." A snort soon followed, venom enlaced itself by each word spoken. "That's too stupid of a question, even for you blue."

Not expecting such a bold response-or any response for that matter-Sonic yelped from the surprise guest intruding on his personal matters. Bothered from being insulted as well, the blue hedgehog turned around in attempts of finding the pleasant person. "I don't think me being lousy at my job has to do with anything!" He replied back before silencing himself. "Wait...blue? Scatching his head quills curiously, he asked to nobody in particular, "Now where do I remember that from?" A growl greeted his question almost instantly. He definitely remembers this engrained nickname of his. The one who bestowed this creative title to him was- "...Scourge?"

Angriness shifted to a darkened calmness. The voice snickered at how long it took for Sonic's mind to click. Deciding to introduce himself away from the shadows, a silhouette of a hedghog crept from the darkness in style. He walked towards his new cellmate with unknown purposes, stopping inches away from the other's face. “The one and only.” Scourge merely answered to his blue rival. Cockiness seeped out from that sentence alone.

Sonic backed away from the uncomfortable proximity Scourge decided to place upon them. Staring for who knows how long, He came to terms that the villain really was standing here in plain sight. If his evil counterpart tried anything funny, the speedster was sure he could take him on. Who knows what sinistry he would be exposed to by the former threat of his world, but this was just his usual thinking towards Scourge. Perhaps he isn't so much as a threat here in jail.

The silence managed to overcome the atmosphere once more.Taking this to his advantage, Sonic observed the unseen Moebiun for a bit. He looked just about the same since the last time he saw him, which was an estimate of many months.

Long, lime colored quills were chopped to a much shorter length than Sonic's matching azure quills. His usually kept fur was replaced by tangled strands of green everywhere. The practicing of combs weren't used in this cell cage, or the imprisoned hedgehog didn't seem to bother doing basic hygiene like brushing.

Emerald eyes moved down to clothes. The same design and color was identical to his own, though patches of torn brown and yellow fabric was more dominant in Scourge's attire. The many stitches endowed throughout the shirt and pants had tried to conceal the worn out condition it was in. Gray stained gloves diminished itself in quality as well, but the punk didn't seem to mind. Excluding the dirtiness, the only noticable thing regarding the gloves was the placement of holes peeping out from peachy fingers. The owner would have corrected Sonic as they were now his fingerless gloves instead of teared ones. He wore the same shoes, the only problem was their uncleaniness.

Sonic moved his gaze back towards eye level with Scourge, who glared at him with those icy, cold orbs; it was possibly the only characteristic that would never change about him-no matter the situation.

Not entertained with being inspected by his twin as if he was a cop, Scourge began to initiate the conversation, starting by explaining his first claim. "Your job has everything to do with any sabotage you face, whether it be here or there." He stated with a grin, signaling the prison they were in, and of course the outside world. Getting barely a response from that, he didn't release their interesting interactions so easily. "Don't have anything to say to me blue? Even from the long months of not seeing each other? What a shame, I thought you still would be as cocky and irritating as before.” Scourge spoke with humor, sarcasm clutching itself through each word nonetheless.

Sonic mumbled a little as he crossed his puffy arms-jail clothes certainly didn't do favors for his physique. “Of course not, I never would have thought I'd see you again.” A small smile appeared as he thought about the silly claim. "Or at least, not for another couple of months. You sure took your time this time around, huh? I expected you to be at some alley by now. I've been waiting you know-"

An annoyed grunt escaped from the other's lips. “Shut up, you try escaping from this place with _this_ on." Scourge grumbled, scratching the golden collar around his neck with resentment. Deep cuts marked on the golden surface proved its sturdiness and effiency in keeping him in place. It was true, this _was_ the longest time he'd been kept in here-or any cell in throughout his life. Unintentionally giving vital information to security guards with each successful breakout, his unattainable obedience was prone to be adequately addressed at some point. Hence, the collar increased in popularity within each contaminant center, and decreased in favorably among the inmates. This served as one of the main reasons of hatred towards the current retired king of Moebius. Who can blame them? Their percentage of escapement plummeted down drastically thanks to the egotistical hedgehog. Although, Scourge would never verbally admit this, no matter the routinely beatdowns waiting for him each day.

The flashbacks presented themselves to be far more distracting then Scourge led them to be. A quick wave near his eyes shook him from his stilled position.

"Hello, you still there?" Sonic asked with the same overly cheerful tone. "Don't fall asleep when we're performing interrogations with each other." _They're the interesting things distracting me from this bad place._

"Chaos, hush your voice down, it's too loud and _cheerful._ " Scourge responded with slight irritation, the headache he had before Sonic's arrival began to creep itself back into his head. Excluding the grave situation of him being near the most hated person in the facility-he was going to miss having the vacant space all to himself, especially the silence. However, he didn't _have_ to be sour with his counterpart around; the hero had just as much power as he did here, which meant not so much as to start a real battle scene, or enough strength to stop his routine. Noticing Sonic's twitching mouth, he continued his speaking before another set of teasing remarks escaped those lips. "What the hell are you even doing here anyway? Like you, I didn't expect Mr. goodie two shoes paying-the one and only-a visit. ”

Sonic shrugged, he wasn't exactly thrilled in sharing something so serious with anyone here, much less his double-who seemed rather entertained by the hero's unexpected presence. Of course, he was a respectable hedgehog who answered when questioned. “I'm not fully certained about the details, but someone filed a harassment report on me. Can you believe it?” The speedster didnt quite understand why he chose to state the last sentence. This wasn't some gossip circle, nor was it a friend circle. _Geez, is the prison life already getting to me? I'm letting my guard down way too much!_ Still maintaining eye contact with the villain, Sonic reassured himself that there couldn't possibly be anything to worry about. The control collar on both their necks should serve as a truce between them, right?

Scourge's snarky laughter filled the cage cell, “A file harassment report, on _you?"_ He left room for Sonic to answer while he cracked himself up, acting like such a statement was the funniest joke in the multiverse.

"Yes, that's what I said, but you really shouldn't lau-"

He cut him off with his continuous chuckles, as planned. Scourge really didn't take the matter as seriously (as expected) but he supposed the blue blur wanted some sympathy for his misfortune-no matter the person giving it to him.

The lime furred punk wasn't going to be that person, for clear reasons. After all, it was refreshing to see Sonic's cheeky smile turn upside down. The non intimidating frown directed towards him gave Scourge something he dearly missed for quite a while. That something was an inferior being's presence to toy with.

"Quit laughing! This isn't funny!"

"What did you expect from me? To sulk with you?" _That just gives me another reason to laugh!_ Regaining some composure, Scourge came up with an answer that surely would bug his good anti. "I mean, I could probably see you doing it. You're not as much as a chick magnet like me, so I can see it happening," he smirked devilishly. "If you were desperate enough.”

Scratch the potential chance of a truce. Sonic's facial expression expressed utter disgust. “What are you implying about me! I would never do that! I get more girls than you anyway since I'm not a sick pervert!” the tempered hedgehog yelled at him. "If I could make a logical guess, I'd say you were the one mistakened as me doing such a thing!"

Scourge rolled his eyes at the accusation. "We playing the blame game, eh? I wouldn't have thought you'd accuse your innocent twin." He snorted from how ridiculous he sounded as he attempted to look not guilty, he bad better things to do. "Stupid, I've been here the whole time, there's no way I could have done something like that recently, but I assure you, that would be the last thing I would do if I did break out." Sapphire eyes inspected naked, peachy fingers with interest. "Unless if the babe was too irresistible to turn down of course."

"You're not presenting yourself as clean here!" Sonic huffed with distaste. "For all I know, you're lying. You better behave while I'm here, pal."

“Was that a threat or a command?" Scourge asked with disinterest, before his eyes read an unreadable emotion. "Because you better stop that now, _I'm_ the one in control."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Sonic questioned with a hint of competitiveness. "I'd say the 'control' could go either way." _I won't let an itchy collar or you stand in my path! I need to find the culprit who got me in here!_

_Oh we'll see about that._ "Yeah yeah, whatever delusions that'll help you sleep at night." Scourge dismissively spoke to his already bothered cellmate. If it only took a couple of interchanging words to get this result, he wondered how far it would take to go beyond Sonic's limitations. After all, the villain did seem to get interrupted when his words began to take effect on his counterpart within the countless battles of good vs. evil.

Reverting back to his initial troubled thoughts of splitting the room with his nemesis, he began to consider the plausible benefits of another being loitering around here-specifically the benefits of vengeance and dire entertainment. Gazing at his unsuspecting targe, the unnecessary grin Sonic had the nerve to show off was the deciding factor of his future decisions. _W_ _e'll see how long that confidence of yours last._

_He sure does take his time responding, is this a common thing now?_

"You know blue, I'm not a pervert all the time. But, it's been hell of a while since I've been stuck here with someone-it's been lonesome." Scourge stated with an attemptful, truthful tone. Annoyance slipped away from his muzzle, and replaced with a somewhat peaceful expression. Sonic would be lying if the sudden change of attitude didn't set off his uneasiness.

Taken aback, the blue hedgehog didn't see the problem in distancing himself from his anti. If there was something Scourge knew-that he didn't-then being careful is the best option. "Really, how could you possibly be lonely with so many friends around!" He gestured at the adjacent cells surrounding them with playfulness. Taking charge of whatever this was going was a natural reflex for the speedster. "See? Look around!"

"Oh, but how could I possibly look around if my eyes are on you?" The signature smirk arose from the Moebiun. Eyes flashing a seductive look. "Which reminds me, you look damn fine in those clothes.”

_What?!_ The amplicated voice in Sonic's mind matched with equally baffling dialogue-or could be described as one short yelp. "Eh?!" He retracted his steps further away from the grinning hedgehog. This definitely was a shift in topic-the boldness of the erratic statement clearly had influence on peach colored skin. A heated shade of candy apple flushed on the exposed muzzle. _Did he just...?_ Ambivalence rushed the hedgehog's emotions. "What did you say to me?" He managed to stutter angrily. The outburst only vocalized with such volume due to a mixture of undecidable embarrassment, exasperation, or possible flattery? Sonic's stare only made him seem angry by just the audacity of the compliment.

Sharp fangs revealed themselves tauntingly as Scourge stifled a laugh. "That's all it takes to get a reaction?" _That was easy._ "Oh please Blue, I can't believe you're even _thought_ I was being serious. I was just messing with you.” He explained in a lousy attempt to reassure the hero. _And I for one, ain't done. If it's this entertaining to get him like this_ , _I'm going to the mess the shit out of him. Until he leaves of course, or if I leave_ ** _him_** _here._ _Perfect revenge that doesn't need physical combat skills._ He thought with a dark smirk, this went beyond just simple fun.

“O-oh.” Sonic said softly while clutching his shoulder-slighty rubbing the orange fabric that clung onto him. He wasn't sure what else to say, it wasn't deemed a comical joke in his opinion. What got him quiet was his own reaction. Why exactly did he turn red? The mere thought sent shivers down his spine from not knowing.

Scourge could tell when something was off with his literal, opposite embodiment of himself. Taking the chance to deepen Sonic's uncomfortable position, flirtatious remarks slipped from his slithery-like tongue. "But in all seriousness, you do look _foxy._ " Somehow close enough to touch Sonic in a swift motion, his hand grasped the azure hedgehog's behind. "It really compliments your ass."

Once again consumed by a warm presence on his muzzle, Sonic turned away in a blur before Scourge had any chance to see the desired outcome. Almost frozen from the rough touch of another hand, he whipped his head in frustration, blue quills scratched the villain by the action. Shoving him off, Sonic yelled with a slight crack in his voice. “Stop that! What's gotten into you?"

"Shit!" A grunt of pique answered the questioning speedster. He smeared the grin off his face for a moment. Placing his hand on his check to make sure no cuts damaged his somewhat clean face, he merely huffed in amusement. "No marks, huh. These barbers do their job well."

"My quills haven't been cut yet!" Sonic responded before reinforcing his previous question. "Answer me, green. What the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? I've been bored as shit here! Not to mention there hasn't been any babes to mingle with." Scourge's sapphire orbs targeted the cautious Moebiun with toy. "It's your lucky day-instead of beating you to death-you get my sexy compliments. You should be grateful." _About the collars preventing me to do anything destructive._

"All of this because you're hor-chaos I'm not going to finish that sentence." Sonic murmured under his breathe. Should he be grateful about this? Sure, he might be physically safe with his enemy, but emotionally? This was already a strange, tiring situation of being held down by the zone cops back at Mobius, and dragged into Zone Jail. Scourge being added to the mixture was more perplexing.

"Would you feel better if I just called you ugly, or a piece of shit?" Scourge asked with no sense of remorse, he crossed his arms impatiently. "Take your pick, I could insult you practically forever." _You left me here for months, sepatated me from my gang, and stopped me from claiming my right as king! I'm generous here!_ Or, as generous as a person with diminished power.

Sonic shook his head, "No, none of those options are me approved! Why can't we just behave normally around each other? We're practically twins!" _From different alternative realities of course, I'll never forget the dozens and dozens of different versions of me._

“Then it's back to pissing you off.” Scourge replied nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes from the indirect order Sonic asked of him. "Just because we're both as weak as normal people, _doesn't_ mean I should change for your comfort. Deal with it."

“You're unbelievable! Not to mention just plain disgusting if that's the only reason you're doing this!" Sonic scoffed, it wasn't over the top to expect his anti's personality

to change over the last couple of months without seeing each other-was it? He would have describe it as a cool off for the green hedgehog, especially since he was separated from his gang's influence, and other factors such as himself to trigger any negative outbursts.

There was no need for a closer inspection, Scourge was the same as ever. “Meh I heard better insults. You had months to think of something good, typical.” Unphased by such overused words, he soon retreated back to his bed, hopping on the rough, bumpy mattress before laying down on it.

Sonic let out a huff when his personal bubble was around him once again. Absolutely sure that Scourge was going to stay put for at least a short while, he took the chance to observe more thoroughly within the cramped cell.

It was rather mucky with dimmed ambiance washed over them. The black, sooty color decorated the cracked walls and floors-the only element of the cell that was decent looking. The rusting metal of the seemingly unused toilet contributed to the hideous design choices. Shards of glass stained the dusty ground, only a few pieces of the shattered mirror stayed intact with the border frame. Beds separated from top to bottom, could easily break the overlapping structure if not cautious. Deciding he would just assume he looked good enough for each waking day, and be sure to search for any restrooms _not_ in public view, Sonic would ignore the many aspects of his bedroom.

Not being able to stand the limited choices he had, the blue blur didn't see any other alternative but to check out the beds physically. There was a small chance the furniture felt better than it looked. Either way, Sonic had no choice but to wrap himself in his misery-and wait for this to be all over. He peered over his non talkative bunkmate with a more pacified expression. "So, there is where you sleep?"

"No, I'm just warming this up for someone else." Scourge replied sarcastically. Broad shoulders rolled themselves in a careless shrug, “My bed is usually the top bunk bed, but I decided you can have that one. I'll make due with the bottom one-consider it a small favor."

A look of surprise quickly turned into a small smile. “Gee, thanks Scourge. I didn't think you'd take things easy on me, especially at my first day here.” Sonic admitted. _Especially since you rudely told me to just deal with your attitude._

Scourge concealed his low snickers before nodding in acknowledgment, “Yeah, yeah whatever. Get in bed already.” Sonic was just way too trusting. He watched him climbed the loose ladder with interest.

Almost halfway towards the bed, Sonic could feel eyes on him. Glancing down to see the reason of this sensation, he caught Scourge staring up at his lower body. Maybe caught wasn't the right word, Scourge made no effort in covering up his act. Flaming red made way on Sonic's muzzle, he disregarded his unusual behavior with reproach, “Stop doing that!”

A smug appearance indicated how much Scourge cared about these amusing responses from the gaping hedgehog. Fixed, mischevious eyes closed in content. “I'm just messing around, can't take a joke?”

“Not those kinds of jokes! Do I need to explain that to you?” Not waiting for an answer, Sonic hurriedly spread his body on the thin, cotton colored mattress. When he did, he flinched from the slight wetness in parts of the cushioned bed. Instantly leaping off, his discomfort from the unexpected contact left his clothes damp in areas. Curiosity overcame the speedster as he inspected the unknown cause imprinted on his bunk. He unconsciously shuddered in disgust. “Scourge, what's this white stuff on the sheets and mattress?” Naiveness conveyed truthfully in the hero's voice, potentially too innocent to understand why Scourge chuckled at the question.

"Don't play stupid blue, you know what that is." _And I expected some more fits to be clear._ Emerald orbs confirmed seriousness, which caused Scourge to clear his throat from the not so universally understood "joke." "Er, to put it in a way you understand, let's just say I had fun there.”

"Oh," Sonic responded normally, before pressing further. “What kind of fun? There doesn't seem to be much fun in here."

The villain didnt have the energy-or the thrilled enthusiasm to explain such his crude and especially to his azure counterpart. Going with the first excuse he could think off, he mustered “You know what? Never mind, it's just glue. I was doing art crafts-being stuck in here consistently is really starting to get to me.” He explained with a bored expression.

Thanks chaos Sonic took the bait.

“If you say so, but there's so much!” The hero complained. "What big project made you use this much! Did you ever get taught the one dot rule in school?"

"What gave you the idea I went to school in the first place-and that's not what we should be talking about!" He rubbed his forhead. “Did they not teach you about these kinds of things?” Scourge asked in disbelief. "There's no way you don't know-or don't do this already." _Unless your innocent getup isn't actually a disguise._

Sonic acted offended by the seemingly straight forward question. “Yeah, of course I know what glue is, I'm not stupid!”

“Yeah, not stupid.” He murmured "I wouldn't be so sure of that." _You're more gullible if anything_. _Which will serve me some damn good pleasure very soon, and I mean the physical way._ The thought excited the criminal as he snickered with malintent. “Pushing this aside, though we will be getting to this later, you better know your place here, blue. You'll be begging to be on my good side."

“Oh yeah?" Sonic folded his arms, despite the rebellious nature he was showing could not be seen from Scourge under him. "And why would that be? I've never been intimated by you green, and I won't start now just because of the new circumstances."

“Such cockiness, blue. Did you forget I'm the king?”

“You're not in your castle, and do I have to remind you of my sweet victory? That was forever ago, but I defeat like that should have stayed with you a little while longer!" Sonic chuckled as he smiled at the ceiling a few inches above his nose. Twitching ears heard the other's growl.

“Castle or not, I _am_ king here. Don't _you_ forget you're living with your anti now! I'll beat you to a pulp with no hesitation, collar or not." Scourge glared hard at the above mattress, a faint lump shaped Sonic's figure. His scowl soon turned to a sharp grin. "And it's not just me who wants to take a gander at ya, I'm sure the rest of the low class criminals would just _love_ to chitchat with you.

Sonic tensed a little. His throat gulping from the threat. _And I thought Scourge was starting be to ok with me here._ “Chaos, please greenie don't start with that! I don't want any trouble, trust me I wouldn't want to disturb you or anyone else here."

“Then be a good hedgehog for me, and do not interfere with my life here. I didn't work _tirelessly_ to get some credit here only for you to waltz in here and fuck shit up.”

_Stop treating me like that._ He wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed by Scourge's demanding nature towards him. It was a customary thing during their battles and interactions, but the different wording was it all took to change his opinion regarding the phrase. _Good hedgehog..._ "You're saying that as if I wanted to be here." Sonic stated softly before quickly shaking his head, he was thinking too hard about this. He had the urge to shift himself off the bed, and view down at his counterpart.

Unamused, icicle contact linked to warm, yet concerning irises. It felt like minutes passed by until Scourge tst, turning his neck to the side while grunting. “Yeesh, stop staring at me already, and lie down on your bed blue. Don't forget what I said, behave like a _good_ hedgehog. That's what you always brag about, right?"

Like it was intended to be, it left a sour impression on Sonic, but he immediately did what he was told anyway. He wasn't sure whether he was expected to respond to that. Hearing no complaints about his quick response, the blue hedgehog settled inside the ragged blanket bringing him extra warmth. _Alright, I survived my first day in jail, even though it's night and I got here only a few hours ago-it still counts. I just don't interfere with Scourge's life, should be easy enough. Who knows,_ _maybe he'll have my back if I get myself into a tight corner._ He thought with unrealistic hope. Realizing this, a frowned formed on his muzzle. _Oh who am I kidding? It's Scourge I'm talking about, of course he won't, his reputation is on the line!_

Out of nowhere, a rough kick jabbed the top bunk bed abruptly. Sonic could feel Scourge's foot directly on his spiked back.

Assuming the villain had his arms behind his head quills, and legs crossed, Sonic had a feeling Scourge would keep proceeding in shaking his bed until he deemed it was enough. A sigh displayed the unpleasantness his back dealt with. “Scourge, I don't know if you're aware, but you're kicking my fragile back. Would you mind having a break from that, I'm sure your leg must be tired. It's so late at night.”

The punk hummed before responding, "I could stop, only if you're ok with me going up there with you. I'm sure you'll feel it much more."

Sonic bit his lip in frustration, but said no more as to not rile the other up. The mood for more fighting left his mind a while ago. The effects of the control collar began to set in. All he could do now was settle as comfortably as Scourge would allow it.

"That's what I thought." Scourge smirked with satisfaction. _This is going to be fun._ Not long after, the announcement speaker rang throughout the facility, notifying everyone it was lights out, not like there was an option. The barely functional lightbulbs flickered before completely shutting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First of all, hello to all of you, I know it's been like a few months since I've last posted. My apologies! I got caught up with work, and since this weekend is Labor week I decided to just try and finish the other Sonourge story I have, while also starting fresh with this one! Like my other story the writing wasn't the best when I first wrote it years ago, but no worries I figured out how to modify/edit chapters on Fanfiction.net! So now if you want to read my story there, you can while not exposing yourself to my bad writing. If you haven't seen the first original chapter, good lol. I have a vague idea on this one, but I'll just make up stuff as I go. This one will be fun for me because I have more different characters to write about like Amy and Rosy. P.S this is Sonourge but there's past relationships involved because that makes good plot lol. I don't know when I'll update this one, but I do know the other story will be finished by Sunday or Monday. Thanks for your patience, I decided to post this one now since I haven't given you guys anything to read during quarantine. Ok I need to stop writing and go to bed lol. See you guys next time and I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Be safe and Happy Labor Day on Monday!


End file.
